<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can we kiss forever? by Laeana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865966">can we kiss forever?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana'>Laeana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward situations, Boys Kissing, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Texting, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On some sort of perhaps misplaced impulse, Esteban sends a message to George, daring him to help him with his set-up.</p><p>He didn't expect that George would accept.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Esteban Ocon/George Russell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>can we kiss forever?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esteban just felt … upset somehow ? George's phone number was facing him and, on some sort of perhaps misplaced impulse, he had sent a message to the Briton. Typed really quickly. With the clip. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">George</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="breply">Since you’re criticizing me so easily, why don't you help me install my set-up ?</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>It was childish. He himself, glancing over that conversation after the fact, thought he probably would have done better never to send anything. To just ignore the matter as always. But what he expected less is that George answers him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">George</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="breply">Since you’re criticizing me so easily, why don't you help me install my set-up ?</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="text">Okay, why not mate</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>That's how he found himself, on a very mundane Wednesday afternoon, showing his home to George Russell, who is neither his teammate nor his friend. He feels embarrassed, this is awkward, the situation doesn’t put him at ease.</p><p> </p><p>To be honest, he always thought George didn't like him. They never spoke to each other more than that, although they both found themselves under the Mercedes initialism, their backgrounds are different. The few times they interacted were brief, as if the younger didn't want to dwell on it.</p><p>Esteban even thought his message was going to be ignored. He wouldn't even have taken it the wrong way, it's just the way things are between them. Nothing maddening, nothing remarkable either. Emptiness.</p><p> </p><p>“This will probably be best if we put it here, do you have a multi-socket ?”</p><p> </p><p>He nods, moving across the room before leaning towards a drawer to find the object. When he stands up, George's gaze is on him, riveted, as if having difficulty leaving him. He swallows, it's strange.</p><p>It’s especially new.</p><p> </p><p>As he pointed out earlier, they preferred to ignore each other or remain courteous the entire time. Without really taking into account more than that the existence of the other. They just didn’t care. It was their relationship, they just didn't need anything else.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I will now help you with the connections ?” resumes the other pilot, finally looking away.</p><p> </p><p>He just nods and there they are, around his desk, busy. Trying to arrange his set-up. But they are too close. He knows it, when George's chest meets his back as they try to reach one spot. </p><p>They both freeze, surprised. As if they weren't expecting everything that's going on. As if it was too much. The position is not … uncomfortable, per se. Against him, the British's chest is firm and almost reassuring. </p><p> </p><p>The thought makes him shiver and he feels his cheeks take on a red tint. What is he thinking ?</p><p> </p><p>“S-Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>George recoils and he almost protests, despite himself. His heart is pounding at his temples and he can't believe it. All this time, all this time he spent living his life without thinking about it …</p><p>If they ignored each other, it wasn't as innocent as he thought. The tension between them would almost make him tremble. Of desire. From head to toes.</p><p> </p><p>In front of him, the Briton's cheeks have taken on a rosy tint and he is short of breath. Just like him. His gaze keeps moving back and forth between him, his body and his lips. They are so close, too close.</p><p> </p><p>George's hand rests on the back of his neck. It's almost too fast for him to think as his body acts. They kiss each other, with passion and fierceness, trying to get the upper hand. Teeth and tongues. Esteban moans as the other pilot expertly sucks his tongue. He is very good with his mouth.</p><p>The very observation would make him feel embarrassed if he wasn't so busy. His thoughts are not clear and they pass by without stopping.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck …” George whispers, barely detached from his lips, and Esteban pulls him back to him, wanting to continue their lovemaking.</p><p> </p><p>It’s almost disappointing. They should have done this so much sooner. They probably could have had this sooner. The Briton's hands slip under his t-shirt and he shivers at their freshness. He finds it hard to want to stop, he wants to go on for so long, but it seems to be the same for the youngest. </p><p> </p><p>They finally stop, out of breath. They are almost the same height. He leans his head against the shoulder of the one in front of him. Did they do too much ? His lips almost hurt. He runs his tongue over them, only to find them swollen. Probably as swollen and red as George's.</p><p> </p><p>“Esteban, I … damn it, this is crazy. I didn't think … I didn't think it would be like this between us.”</p><p> </p><p>“To be honest … I had no idea either.”</p><p> </p><p>He pulls back slightly, plunges his gaze into that of the British, slightly hazy, veiled by a burning desire, restricted. They should probably talk about it first. They have to talk. There's a fire that's set in his stomach, and it would be so easy to give in to it. His reason tries to gain the upper hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you so much. I want you and I had no idea before. Esteban would you let me … would you let me have you ?”</p><p> </p><p>George's eyes are beautiful, he thinks as he observes them. A splendid, clear blue. Which reflects his emotions so well. A storm. He can almost see the cogs spinning in his head, trying to stay calm regardless. To hear him, what he has to say, before doing anything. Holding back. So understanding, so caring.</p><p> </p><p>A smile lands on his lips, his heart still pounding in his chest, and that in itself seems a sufficient response.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know where this is going to take us,” George resumes and his messy demeanor is really sweet, “but I want to see where it takes us. If you don't mind-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pardon me ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I'll let you have me.” Esteban drops onto the bed behind them, leaning on his arms behind him, torso slightly raised, watching him under his flapping lashes. “If I can have you, then I'm all yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>His smile widens when he hears this exclamation. He feels much more at ease, master of his desires and ready to give in to them. Ready to see what is beyond. He is not afraid of questions, of what can await them afterwards. They've already taken a long time to find each other, he thinks, no, he wants to believe that they won't lose more.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, oh. No objections ?”</p><p> </p><p>George smiles in turn, softer, more composed, more tender too, before walking towards him, moving towards his lips to steal them, once more.</p><p> </p><p>“No objections.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>very much inspired by George speaking about Esteban set-up, even if i can't find the video anymore x)<br/>Finally wrote.<br/>Anyway, again a new pairing, I don't know what to think of it but I hope you liked this story!</p><p>tumblr : laeana</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>